


Inside You

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Compared to Piers, Jake's sexual fantasies are pretty... tame. And sometimes those end up being misinterpreted. Jake isn't his father's son, after all.





	

Jake’s got a not-so-secret fantasy that involves Piers and that huge, lovely wooden desk that dominates the office that he shares with Redfield.

“I really just wanna bend you over it,” Jake murmurs against Piers’ neck. “And fuck you hard.”

Piers shivers, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jake presses a kiss to the side of Piers’ neck. “But the last thing I want is Redfield walking in on us; guy seems to live in the office. He’s always there when I drop by.”

Rolling over, Piers slides his arms around Jake’s waist, “He’s the captain. It’s sort of to be expected. If you want… I could probably sneak down at lunch if you wanted to fuck on _your_ desk. At least yours is private.”

“S’not private,” Jake replies. “Valentine’s just never around.”

He’s not entirely sure how he managed to get an office with Valentine. He thinks it has to do with the fact that no one else would share with him. Piers would, of course, but if they shared an office than neither of them would ever get any work done. So, instead Jake’s stuck with his ever absent office mate.

“Yeah, but that means it’ll be private,” Piers replies, kissing his way up Jake’s neck. “No one to walk in… and we can actually lock the door without it being suspicious.”

Jake groans, “God, I love you and that wicked, wicked mind of yours.”

Grinning, Piers looks up at him, “I live to please. Isn’t that what you’re always saying?”

“So long as that _pleasing_ is limited to just me, we’re good.”

“You _did_ fulfill my long running fantasy of waking up to really good sex. And you _did_ fuck me on my bedroom floor with my parents just down the hall. Compared to that, your fantasies are pretty damn innocent.”

Jake feels his neck heat up. He remembers that. He’d been so nervous that they’d hear something, that they’d come down the hall and he’d end up being kicked out. Jake’s well aware that he’s not what they expected their darling little son to bring home to meet the family.

“I can’t believe we’re seriously having this discussion.”

“We’re having it naked, too. Does that make it any better?”

Jake pauses, then says, “Not really, no.”

“I’ll still do it,” Piers says, mouthing a bite into the juncture of Jake’s neck and shoulder. “Think about it. I can stop by at lunch and I’ll make sure that I’m ready for you.”

“Fuck,” Jake groans. He cups a hand around Piers’ head, pulls him up to kiss him until they’re both breathless. “You’re something else, babe.”

Piers smiles, “I try.”

 

 

 

Piers keeps his word, sneaking down to the small, narrow office that Jake shares with Valentine one lunch time that week. He pokes his head in, looking innocent as can be as he slides in, locking the door behind him with a final click.

Groaning, Jake swings around his desk, “Babe, tell me you didn’t.”

Pushing him back up against the desk and peering up at him through his eyelashes in such a way that _shouldn’t_ be so damn hot, but it is, Piers grins up at him, “You want to check?”

Jake glances at the clock, “How long do you have, babe? Cause _shit_ , there’s a lot I wanna do to you if you’re already wet and ready for me.”

“Told Chris I’d be back in an hour,” Piers replies, arching up against Jake and kissing him. “You’ve got me till then.”

“Excellent. Hope you don’t mind explaining the limp when you go back.”

“Someone’s confident.”

 

 

 

Chris only spares Piers a glance when he comes back to their shared office after lunch. The raised eyebrow is instinct.

“Had a good lunch?” he asks.

To his credit, Piers doesn’t flush all the way to his ears. His cheeks only go a little pink and he nods, before sliding gingerly into the chair behind his desk. It doesn’t escape Chris’ notice that he winces when he sits down, and he wonders if he has to have a conversation with Jake that it’s possible to be a gentle lover.

He immediately scratches that off the list of possibilities. His and Jake’s relationship is tense enough as it is; the last thing he needs to do is throw Piers into the mix. Besides which, it isn’t his business and Chris knows that. It’s not affected either of their performance and they’re one of the best teams that they have; there’s no point.

Still, though, he’s reminded of Wesker. Of all the times that Wesker pinned him against the nearest solid surface – be it a desk, the wall, the lockers in the locker room – and had his way with him. He remembers the difficulty of hiding his limp after, of trying not to let anyone know how tender he was feeling.

Wesker had never been a gentle lover, but Chris had preferred it that way. He enjoyed the thrill of it; of nearly being caught, that someone could walk in at any moment and catch them at it.

It certainly explains the number of times that Chris had slipped under Wesker’s desk to blow him. And hadn’t that earned him an _excellent_ punishment, hadn’t it? He’d enjoyed it almost as much as the sex that inevitably followed.

There hasn’t been anyone sense. Not even in the years of hunting Wesker down. Definitely not after. He’s had his hands and toys, trying to recapture all those years of illicit encounters and hateful fucks in dark corners.

A part of him still aches, missing that violence and edge of danger. Maybe he’s addicted to it and nothing else will compare.

So, he can’t complain. He can see the appeal. Jake’s certainly inherited that dangerous edge from his father, even if he doesn’t know it. And Chris isn’t about to admit to that, because their relationship is tenuous and fragile at best.

Besides, Jake doesn’t seem keen on being told how much like his father he is.

Chris can understand that.

But what does it say about him that he’s the one still attracted to the monster that Wesker was?

The danger, the violence. He’s still addicted to it and it’s all down to him for its loss. After all, he’s the one who ultimately pulled the trigger.

Now, he can only hope that the pattern isn’t going to repeat himself; that Jake isn’t as much like his father as he seems.

 

 

 

“You enjoyed yourself?” Piers asks, wrapping his arms around Jake’s waist as the other preps dinner.

“Mmhm,” Jake hums. He turns his head, catching Piers’ lips with his. “Thanks babe.”

“You’re very welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** 1109 words  
>  **Prompt:** Jake/Piers, implied Wesker/Chris. He is his fathers son in more ways than one. [ [link](http://re-kink-meme.livejournal.com/514.html?thread=282882) ]
> 
> Written for a prompt on the now long dead Resident Evil kink meme. As we all know, I am the stalker of such things, looking for prompts to fill. Enjoy~


End file.
